edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda
''Andromeda ''is a 2006 science fiction film directed by Marcus Waterman. The film was released on May 5, 2006 to mostly positive reviews. The film has spanned three sequels with the fourth and fifth in development. Plot Lonsdale lands Andromeda ''to Mars safely and sees the new domed Mars City. Cast *James Bettencourt as Martin Lonsdale, the captain of the Space Shuttle ''Andromeda ''and the main protagonist of the film. His last name was named after the French actor Michael Lonsdale. Bettencourt, who is the lead singer of the rock band The Limits, was the first actor to be cast in the film as he is Waterman's cousin and was hired after Waterman saw his role in the TV series ''Confusion. Bettencourt said about his character on The Music Channel in April 21, 2006: Lonsdale is like a mixture of Han Solo'' and Jean-Luc Picard and he is the captain of the Shuttle, not a Jedi nor the captain of the ''Enterprise *James Elroy as Andrew Harper Development and production Waterman began developing Andromeda, dating back from 1992. After watching Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, he felt he wanted to make a film influenced by science fiction films. Reception The film was a critical success with a 100% "acclaim" rating on The Music Channel.net. Sequels During an interview with The Music Channel on April 21, 2006, Waterman announced that if the film would become a success, he would begin filming the sequel to the film and said on the interview that the sequels would form a six-story saga, in style of Star Wars ''and the first six films of ''Star Trek. The seven sequels are: *''Andromeda II: The Return of the Shuttle'' (2008) *''Andromeda III: The Cage'' (2010) *''Andromeda IV: The Showdown'' (2012) *''Andromeda V: The Uprising'' (2014, in development) *''Andromeda VI: The Sabbatical'' (2016, in development) *''Andromeda VII: The Darkness Rising'' (2018, in development) *''Andromeda VIII: The Final Mission'' (2020, in development) In an interview with The Music Channel while promoting Andromeda II, Waterman confirmed a possibility of a prequel trilogy and a sequel trilogy. He said that six films wasn't enough for him and said that the prequel trilogy would take place 10 years before the first film and the sequel trilogy would take place 10 years after the sixth film. He has also said that the two trilogies would be filmed back to back. *''Andromeda: Origins'' (2013) *''Andromeda: Origins Part II'' (2015) *''Andromeda: Origins Part III'' (2017) *''Andromeda Chronicles'' (2019) *''Andromeda Chronicles Part 2'' (2021) *''Andromeda Chronicles Part 3'' (2022) However on an interview with The Music Channel on November 10, 2012, Waterman announced the prequel trilogy and the sequel trilogy will not happen at all and said that he would instead do a series of graphic novels, novels, comic books and video games based on the original scripts for the scrapped prequel and sequel trilogies. He said that the reason is that he didn't want the franchise to become the next ''Star Wars ''or the next ''Star Trek ''and felt that six films was indeed enough. On January 22, 2013, Waterman announced that the fifth film is the first of a new tetralogy. However prior to filming, he said that he will be co-directing the next four films alongside with Alan Stewart.